Drabbles Avengers & GotG
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: Les Gardiens débarquent sur Terre et rencontrent les Avengers. Et il se passe des choses.
1. Chapter 1

Alors quelques mots avant que vous ne commenciez à lire.

D'abord, ce ne sont pas des drabbles à proprement parler. Plus une série de one-shots en fait. 8D

Ensuite, je m'inspire aussi bien des films que des comics. J'essaye de rester fidèle aux deux versions des personnages (je vous avoue c'est pas tout le temps très très facile D:)

BREF. SUR CES MOTS, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Luv luv.

* * *

Les Avengers et les Gardiens avaient beaucoup de différences, mais ils avaient bien un point commun fondamental : ils aimaient faire la fête. Bien sûr, les Gardiens la faisaient un peu plus que les Avengers qui étaient obligés de garder une certaine image pour le public. Les Gardiens n'avaient heureusement pas ce problème là.

Stark était le maître des fêtes, notamment parce qu'il était riche et était donc le seul à pouvoir fournir assez de boissons pour un tas aussi nombreux qu'eux. La fête se déroula sur la Stark Tower, plus précisément sur le toit. Au programme était barbecue et bières, principalement. Mais, avec un raton-laveur maniaque, un alien tatoué de la tête aux pieds prêt à défoncer tout ce qui bougeait et une sublime femme verte redoutable, il s'attendait à ce que la fête soit forte.

Avengers et Gardiens, tous étaient au rendez-vous. Thor s'occupait de la viande – ayant l'air ridiculement adorable dans son tablier blanc – tandis que le reste discutait, formant un rond autour de la glacière où les bières étaient conservées. Ainsi le cercle était-il formé : Tony, Groot, Rocket, Drax, Gamora, Peter – ils s'entendaient à peine les uns avec les autres, alors avec d'autres Terraniens –, Steve, Natasha, Clint et Bruce – ce dernier ne touchait pas à l'alcool, c'était l'une de ses règles pour garder le contrôle. Thor n'était pas loin derrière eux et suivait la conversation.

Ce fut Clint qui coupa toutes les conversations en cours – pourtant bien parties – pour poser la question qui déciderait de la tournure de cette soirée :

- Qui gagnerait entre votre équipe et notre équipe ?

Les réponses fusèrent instantanément dans tous les sens. Même Thor se joignit au débat, oubliant le steak fumant sur la grill. Steve n'eût besoin que de lever un bras pour faire régner un silence total.

- La question est intéressante, et je propose qu'on y réponde chacun notre tour, dit-il, qui veut commencer ?

Tony leva la main, sautillant un peu sur son siège. Il prit la parole :

- La réponse est évidente : les Avengers.

Rocket poussa un grognement comme il n'en avait jamais poussés. Tony se défendit :

- On a un dieu qui contrôle la foudre – soit, son habit est ridicule, désolé Thor, mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit –, une assassin hors pair, Legolas, une légende vivante, un Hulk et un génie millionnaire bourré de joujous : moi-même. Ce que vous avez ? Un arbre, une assassin – fort jolie d'ailleurs –, un raton-laveur, M. Propre tatoué et Quill.

- « Et Quill », répéta Peter en posant une main contre sa poitrine, merci, Tony, merci beaucoup. Ça me touche beaucoup.

Tony leva sa bouteille dans sa direction et dit :

- Je me ferais pardonner demain en te faisant rattraper tes vingt-quatre ans d'absence. Tu verras, ça sera fun.

Peter cacha sa grimace en buvant un coup.

- Hormis pour Quill, intervint Rocket, le gosse de riche a faux sur toute la ligne.

Pour que tout le monde le voie et l'écoute bien, Rocket grimpa sur Groot, sa bouteille dans une main et l'autre le retenant à une branche de la tête de son ami. Il s'éclaircit un peu la voix avant de commencer :

- Ok, les Terraniens, vous connaissez suffisamment Quill, mais pas les autres, donc je vais vous les présenter un peu.

Tel un directeur de cirque, il présenta :

- La madame verte, chers Sans-Poils, s'appelle Gamora. Elle a honnêtement remporté le titre de la Femme la Plus Dangereuse de la Galaxie. Je crois que ça suffit pour la présenter.

Natasha se pencha vers Clint et lui chuchota :

- Elle me plaît.

Rocket continua :

- À sa droite se trouve Drax, maniaque professionnel. Il a beau ne pas comprendre les jeux de mots, les métaphores et tout autre expression et signe, il considère qu'arracher la colonne vertébrale d'un de ses ennemis est un sport et non un crime. Ensuite, mon ami Groot. Grand sentimental, soit, mais il vous arrache le cerveau par le nez sans arrière pensées.

- I am Groot.

- Je sais, mais quand je dis « vous » je veux dire « ennemis » pas _eux_.

L'animal se frappa la poitrine une fois avant d'annoncer fièrement :

- Et enfin, moi, génie de la technologie et tacticien de haut niveau. Surpasse ça, tête de fer !

Tony sourit.

- On a un Hulk. Bruce ?

Bruce secoua la tête.

- Désolé, Tony, mais il n'a pas sa place à une fête.

Tony marmonna quelque chose qui sonna comme un « rabat-joie » avant de continuer :

- Il faudra qu'on vous montre son boulot à New-York il y a deux ans. C'était du beau boulot.

- J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce Hulk, dit Drax, et de me mesurer à lui.

- Croyez moi, il est un adversaire de taille, partagea Thor, un adversaire que je suis chanceux de compter parmi mes amis.

Bruce le remercia et Tony reprit la parole :

- Avant de décider qui gagnerait dans un combat, Peter, veux-tu essayer de défendre ta cause.

Peter énonça les premières choses qui lui vinrent par la tête :

- J'ai le vaisseau qui nous permet de nous déplacer et je suis très bon pour distraire. Je crois bien que je suis l'élément fondamental de l'équipe.

- T'appelles un dance-off une distraction ? demanda Gamora, un sourire en coin.

- Au moins ça a marché, hein ?

- Le pire, c'est que ça _a _marché, soupira Rocket.

Heureux de sa défense, Peter se laissa un peu retombé en arrière avant de terminer :

- Puis je suis un excellent danseur et ai de très bons goûts en musique.

- Montre moi ça ! cria Tony en sautant sur ses jambes.

Le reste de la soirée fut 40 minutes de dance-off entre Tony et Peter sur toutes les chansons du _Awesome Mix Vol.1_ de ce dernier. Il y eut des cris, des applaudissements, des sifflements et des rires. Les conversations reprirent toutes. Les deux équipes festoyèrent toute la nuit, et, heureusement, il n'y eut aucun accident – sauf peut-être Rocket qui sauta sur Clint qui osa l'appeler « raton-laveur ».

C'était le début de quelque chose, tous purent le sentir.

* * *

Merci à **Plume-now** et **Momiji-sama**. Yé vous em. Luv.


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeey les gens, voilà la suite! Les reviews et autres biduches sont les bienvenus :3

Luv sur vous tous 3

* * *

Quand Peter Quill avait quitté la Terre, le monde s'émerveillait devant les walkmans et les effets spéciaux dans Star Wars. Puis vingt-quatre ans s'étaient écoulés. En 2014, les walkmans étaient devenus des objets si chers que Rocket lui avait proposé de vendre le sien pour pouvoir s'acheter des armes terriennes tandis que les effets spéciaux de Star Wars avaient largement étaient dépassés.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Tony Stark, horrifié par cette lacune, se mit en tête que l'éduquer serait une bonne idée – le nombre d'années à rattraper était nettement moins grand que celui de Steve. Ainsi donc, le millionnaire tenta de l'initier à sa technologie.

- On va commencer par les choses simples, annonça-t-il.

Il ressemblait à un élève face à un élève terrifié par ce qu'il allait apprendre. Peter jouait le rôle de ce dernier.

- Ceci, expliqua Tony, est un portable.

Il posa l'objet sur la table. Il avait décidé de travailler sur un tactile, pensant que ce serait plus simple pour son élève vu la technologie qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Peter observa l'écran rectangulaire en face de lui, n'osant pas le toucher.

- Les derniers portables que j'ai vu étaient des briques, se rappela-t-il.

Tony sourit.

- Ça a beaucoup changé depuis.

Il poussa l'objet dans sa direction.

- Allume le, ordonna-t-il.

Peter le saisit. Il le soupesa un peu, appuya sur l'écran, chercha des touches sur le côté, lui ordonna de s'allumer. Finalement, il réussit à l'allumer, non sans avoir râlé et insulté l'objet.

- Vraiment ? Un bouton ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Une reconnaissance vocale ou digitale, un truc du genre quoi.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul portable qui a cette capacité : le mien. Et il ne sera pas sur les marchés avant quelques années.

Tony lui reprit le portable et sélectionna « messages ».

- Ceci, expliqua-t-il, te permet d'envoyer des messages écrits.

Peter pouffa.

- Pourquoi « écrits » ? Ça serait pas plus simple d'en envoyer un vocal ?

- Non, pas toujours. Tu en laisses un vocal après avoir essayé d'appeler ton correspondant.

Quill se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- C'est _très_ stupide, dit-il.

- C'est l'une des meilleures inventions du siècle.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tony fronça les sourcils.

- C'est un rire forcé, dit-il.

- Oh non, c'est un vrai rire !

Il s'arrêta une seconde et dit, un peu plus bas :

- Merde, Rocket déteint sur moi.

Tony ignora sa remarque. Il devait à tout prix trouver quelque chose qui étonnerait son nouvel ami et défendrait l'honneur de la Terre. Une idée lui vint en tête :

- Internet.

Il alla chercher une tablette qui traînait dans ses affaires et la posa devant l'air confus de son ami.

- Dis bonjour aux portes du monde, annonça-t-i.

Il l'a lui alluma et la lui donna avant d'ajouter :

- Cadeau. Internet t'attend, mon ami.

C'est ainsi que Peter se retrouva à découvrir ses années loupées sur une minuscule tablette tactile entièrement dépassée par ce qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible que les chargements soient aussi lents. Il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de « Facebook » et « Twitter » ni même « Tumblr », bien qu'il trouvait ce dernier site assez drôle. Il découvrit « Youtube » et écouta les deux premières secondes d'une chanson d'un groupe appelé « Daft Punk » - il le regretta terriblement et se consola avec « Hooked On a Feeling » de Blue Swede. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi autant de pages de publicités s'ouvraient pour lui proposer de gagner de l'argent ou autre.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il comprenait, c'était les jeux.

Stark revint une heure plus tard. Peter était allongé sur le canapé, la tablette levée au-dessus de son visage. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, Peter répondit :

- Horriblement lent. Vos sites sont pour la majorité inutiles et il est impossible de faire une recherche correcte dans un court délais.

Il se redressa, reprenant une position correcte, un grand sourire de gamin sur le visage.

- En revanche, Zombie Tsunami est un jeu sympa. Je donnerai 3 sur 5.

* * *

Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu hein. D:


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos gentilles reviews. Yé vous aime tous trop fort. Luv luv. 3

Ensuiiiite, concernant ce one-shot (et non drabble yé sais D:), il est plus concentré sur un seul personnage (Quill my bby) et il est triste. Genre assez triste. Perso', j'ai versé une larme en l'écrivant. ET J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ALLEZ EN VERSER AUSSI AHAHAHAHAHA /BOM/

Bref. Bonne lecture et un petit review/coeur si vous aimez? é.è

* * *

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son grand-père était quelques secondes après la mort de sa mère à l'hôpital. Il lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger du couloir. Il avait désobéi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui désobéissait, mais, cette fois-ci, cela lui coûta un aller simple loin de la Terre.

Et il était enfin revenu, après vingt-quatre ans d'absence sans explication.

Peter savait fort bien qu'il ne retrouverait pas son grand-père comme il l'avait laissé. Vingt-quatre ans, c'est beaucoup, qu'importe l'endroit où on se trouve. Pourtant, il l'avait espéré et avait même passé un accord silencieux avec l'univers : _Je te sauve et tu me rends mon grand-père comme je l'ai laissé, d'accord ?_

Malheureusement pour lui, l'univers était un enfoiré.

Le vieillard était en train de lire dans un fauteuil quand Peter arriva. Il n'était pas en si mauvaise forme. En fait, il était tout comme Peter se le rappelait, hormis le fait qu'il avait plus de rides, qu'il portait des lunettes et qu'il ne lui restait que trois malheureux cheveux blancs sur la tête.

Le garçon tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui. Le vieil homme remarqua sa présence et baissa son livre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis ton petit-fils. Peter.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et secoua doucement la tête, pas convaincu.

- Vous n'êtes pas Peter. Il a disparu et la police a dit qu'il était mort.

- Ils se sont trompés.

Il fit une pause pour observer la mine de son grand-père. Ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Peter continua donc à parler :

- Quand j'étais petit, maman ne pouvait pas toujours s'occuper de moi à cause de tous ses boulots. Alors tu as vendu ta maison et toutes tes affaires, lui as donné l'argent et es venu t'installer avec nous. Tu t'es occupé de moi jour et nuit, comme un père. Tu étais d'ailleurs fâché contre mon père pour ne jamais être là, mais te taisais à chaque fois que maman approchait, parce que tu savais qu'elle l'aimait fort et tu ne voulais pas lui faire perdre espoir. La nuit, quand je n'avais pas école le lendemain, tu m'emmenais dehors et tu me montrais les étoiles. Des fois, on faisait un feu dans le jardin et tu me racontais des histoires, le plus souvent de ton héros favoris, Captain America. Tu inventais aussi des histoires sur mon père, faisant comme si tu le connaissais pour me rassurer. Tu me disais qu'il était un agent secret et qu'il ne viendrait qu'une fois sa mission accomplie. Bien sûr, je ne te croyais pas. Tu m'as offert mon walkman pour mes huit ans. Maman m'a offert ma première cassette. Je l'ai encore d'ailleurs...

Il décrocha son walkman de sa ceinture et le lui montra avant de continuer :

- J'ai disparu les secondes précédents la mort de maman. Tu m'avais demandé de rester dans le couloir, mais je suis parti. J'ai désobéi et je te demande pardon.

Le grand-père se redressa et se pencha un peu en avant. Il prit le walkman entre ses mains et caressa les boutons. Il en appuya un et la musique commença à jouer dans le casque de Peter - « I'm Not In Love » de _10cc_. Il inspecta longuement l'objet, ses mains tremblant de plus en plus.

- Je n'ai jamais su comment arrêter ce machin, se rappela-t-il.

Il releva la tête.

- Peter ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Salut grand-père.

Son grand-père lui posa plein de questions - « Où étais-tu ? », « Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu ? » etc – et Peter y répondit. Il raconta comment Yondu et ses Ravageurs l'avaient kidnappés, comment il avait vécu et était devenu un voleur qui, au final, avait sauvé la galaxie. Les yeux du vieil homme brillaient.

Leur réunion fut interrompue par une infirmière.

- ? L'heure des visites est terminée. Vous devez partir.

- Encore une minute s'il-vous-plaît, supplia le vieil homme.

Peter se leva de son siège.

- Elle a raison, dit-il, il commence à se faire tard et tu as sérieusement besoin d'une douche.

Le vieil homme rit doucement avant de demander :

- Tu reviendras demain, hein ?

- Bien sûr.

Le grand-père sourit. Peter s'apprêtait à repartir, mais, au dernier moment, le vieillard lui attrapa le bras.

- Peter, je suis fier de toi.

Le garçon sourit une dernière fois avant de partir.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la porte d'entrée franchie, étant sûr que personne ne le verrait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait voir son grand-père depuis son retour sur Terra. Il était venu le voir chaque jour depuis le début cette semaine. Et, à chaque fois, son grand-père commençait leurs retrouvailles par la même question :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

Si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout. Merci de votre temps.

Et je ne sais pas si on vous l'a déjà dit aujourd'hui, mais vous êtes génial. Luv.


	4. Chapter 4

Hullo luvs ~

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé pour que j'écrive ce one-shot. En revanche, je peux vous dire qu'il y a plusieurs jours, j'ai vécu la même chose.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Plein d'amour à tous :3

* * *

Rocket n'aimait pas Terra.

- Je _hais_ Terra ! se lamenta-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée.

Clint soupira. Ce raton-laveur – il pria pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire les pensées – était bien plus embêtant qu'il n'en avait l'air. Encore pire que Tony Stark, chose incroyable.

- Je crois que tu l'as déjà dit, dit-il en attendant que son café ne se fasse.

Rocket se tenait debout sur un tabouret, démontant et remontant tout un tas de bibelots qu'il avait « emprunté » à Stark. Clint ne faisait que semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter des armes qu'il construisait.

- C'est que je hais _vraiment_ Terra, grogna Rocket.

_Et si je te disais que je haïssais les ratons-laveurs, s'pèce de sale petit –_

- Pourquoi tu hais tellement la Terre ? demanda Clint, maîtrisant son envie de lui tirer une flèche entre les deux yeux – en réalité, il avait surtout peur que l'animal rattrape sa flèche et la lui renvoie sous forme de bazooka.

Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et leva la tête.

- Pourquoi je hais autant la Terre ? Premièrement, c'est une planète à la bourre par rapport aux autres. Vous atteignez à peine votre planète voisine bon sang ! Elle est à porté de main ! On pourrait l'atteindre en cinq minutes, chrono en main !

Il fit une pause avant de continuer toujours sur le même ton :

- Deuxièmement, les Terraniens. Juste, _urk_, je veux même pas m'attarder sur le sujet.

Clint croisa les bras.

- Oh, si, je t'en prie, attarde toi donc sur le sujet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal chez nous ?

- Eh bien, vous êtes bêtes. Votre délire avec « être les uniques êtres dans l'univers », c'est stupide et égocentrique. Vous êtes égocentriques !

L'archer ne dit rien. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans, il était persuadé que les aliens n'existaient pas. Jeune-Clint n'aurait vraiment jamais pu croire un jour parler à un raton-laveur alien.

- Troisièmement, vous vous compliquez la vie pour un rien. Toutes ces crises et ces guerres et ces conflits et blablabla... J'en perds mes poils rien que d'essayer de comprendre.

Nouvelle pause. Rocket se laissa tomber sur son tabouret.

- Quatrièmement, vous vous ressemblez tous. Franchement, Stark, tu m'expliques comment c'est possible ?

- Moi c'est Barton.

- Tu vois ? Vous vous ressemblez tous !

La cafetière s'arrêta. _Enfin._ Clint se dépêcha de se servir une grande tasse. Il en avait grand besoin. Derrière lui, Rocket reposa ses jouets pour renifler l'air.

- C'est quoi ton truc ? demanda-t-il.

- Café, répondit Clint en se brûlant les lèvres.

Rocket grimpa sur la table et marcha vers Clint. Ce dernier étant trop haut perché, il le tira par la manche pour avoir la tasse à sa hauteur. Sans demander s'il le pouvait, il trempa une griffe et goûta. Pas une seule fois dans sa vie Clint Barton ne s'imagina un raton-laveur goûter son café.

- Pas mauvais, dit finalement Rocket.

Il s'empara de la tasse et but le tout d'une traite, semblant ne pas souffrir de la température du breuvage. Clint fut à la fois stupéfiait et terrorisé.

_Le raton-laveur avait bu du café._

- Un autre ! ordonna l'animal en brandissant la tasse.

_Qu'ais-je créé ?_ Pensa Clint.

Peter rentra enfin, l'air fatigué, et cela n'échappa pas à son co-équipier à poils.

- Quill ! Viens par ici ! lui cria-t-il.

Peter obéit. Il le rejoignit lui et Clint dans la grande cuisine de la Stark Tower. Une forte odeur de café flottait dans l'air. Il découvrit Rocket d'un côté de la table, une ribambelle d'armes les unes plus grandes que les autres posée devant lui, une tasse devant le tout. En face, Clint Barton – aka Hawkeye, l'archer – était écrasé sur la table, semblant aussi épuisé qu'un homme ayant combattu le monde entier. Pourtant, une tasse de café vide traînait à côté de lui.

Rocket sautillait sur son siège et tapait par moment des pâtes. Il semblait surexcité comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant.

- Quill Quill Quill Quill ! répéta-t-il plusieurs fois avant d'entamer la suite, j'ai fait une incroyable découverte !

Avant que Peter ne puisse demander ce que c'était, Rocket brandit sa tasse vide sous le nez.

- Le CAFE ! cria Rocket, heureux comme tout.

Quelque part, un monde entier criait au secours.

_Holy shit, _pensa très fort Peter.

- Rocket, tu as pris combien de tasses ? demanda-t-il, terrifié par la réponse.

- Cinq. Six. Sept. Je sais plus. Mais c'est si BON et si CHAUD je sens des papillons dans mon ventre Quiiiiiiill j'ai trouvé le Paradiiiiiiiis !

Et, comme si c'était encore possible, il fit une chose incroyable : il se mit à danser et à chantonner « I Want You Back » des Jackson 5.

- Il faut l'enfermer, chuchota Peter à la seule aide présente dans les environs.

- Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard, répondit Clint, il faut l'abattre.

Rocket dansa et chanta toute la nuit, mais personne n'eût le courage d'arrêter un drogué du café si proche des armes les plus dangereuses du monde.


End file.
